Need for Speed
by Astera Aran
Summary: Link and Sheik are 2 teens living in a modern day Hyrule wh a love of fast cars & have the uncanny knack of getting into trouble. What happens when they cross paths wh a corrupt police chief as cunning as they?
1. The Boys in Green

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it. Anything Zelda related belongs to Nintendo while Need for Speed belongs to EA Games & whoever else owns it.

Summary - AU Link & Sheik are just 2 good ole boys living in Hyrule, who have the uncanny knack of getting into trouble. What happens when they meet a police chief who is just as cunning as them? Even more trouble of course. This fic will eventually contain male/male relationships so **if you don't like Yaoi then don't read or review! **I don't tolerate flames on the matter when you have been warned. Some characters may be OOC & Sheik is his own person in this fic. Almost forgot; Link is 16, Sheik is 18.

Author's Note - This fic is sort of a mix of Need for Speed & the Dukes of Hazard. This idea buried itself in my head one morning after watching an old episode of Dukes of Hazard & then playing Need for Speed Underground 2. Hyrule City is laid out like Bayville in NfSU2 & w/h characters from the entire series of games.

Need for Speed  
by  
Astera Snape

**Chapter One - The Boys in Green**

The smell of rubber burning on the pavement was intoxicating. He knew it was forbidden but he couldn't help himself. He was addicted to it more than any drug and one day it may cost his life. He couldn't help that he was a speed junkie. He knew the thrill was not worth the price he would eventually pay for his obsession. He had tried to quit himself of this drug but it was a useless endeavor. He was too deep into the scene and he was way too addicted to the thrill it gave him.

"He's gaining on us," his companion stated as he glanced at the flashing lights coming from the police car that was in pursuit, "if you don't lose Mido soon, we are going to be caught and thrown into jail again. Mom is going to be pissed if she has to bail us out. That is if she can or will. Do you remember her warning from the last time?"

"I remember," the driver sighed as his attention turned back to the road. He took a sharp left turn onto a busy street as he swerved in and out of traffic before adding, "but do not worry. Mido is not going to catch us."

"Watch it!" his companion shouted as he got a little too close to the wall on the passenger's side of the car as he drove into a tunnel, "if you keep driving like a maniac, we won't have to worry about ending up in a jail cell. We'll end up in the morgue and we'll be dead."

"Have faith, Sheik," he smirked as they got onto the expressway, "that bungling oaf is not going to catch me tonight or do I feel like dying. You need to have more faith my Sheikah companion."

"How can anyone have faith with your driving?!" Sheik smirked and then moaned, "I knew I should have drove tonight."

Sheik closed his eyes and gripped the dashboard tightly as Link grinned from the expression beneath the wraps around his face. He could hear Sheik reciting a prayer to Din as he chuckled at his friend's lack of faith in his driving. His childhood friend, Mido had only caught him once before and that was not going to change now. He looked in his rearview mirror and still saw the flashing blue lights. Mido had not given up the chase yet which only made the grin grow wider on his face. Link loved a challenge even if Sheik did not and whether Mido wanted it, he had one.

"Oh Din," Sheik muttered as Link pressed the gas pedal and the car sped up considerably.

He darted in and out of traffic as his Sheikah companion continued to recite his prayers to the Triad. He only got louder as Link sped the car up. He couldn't help it but he had to get away from the deputy that was in pursuit. Mido was a good driver but did not have the talent that he possessed behind a wheel. It was only a matter of time before he lost him.

The ringing of a phone snapped him out of his thoughts as Sheik looked at the small device sitting in a cup holder. Link hated that ring tone and had ask his companion to change it several times but for some reason, Sheik had not. He liked the Nocturne of Shadow since it had to do with his heritage and Link believed he kept it just to irritate him. The color drained from Sheik's face when he saw the number. Even Link gulped since he now knew who was on the other end and hoped to hell it wasn't her but him instead.

"Impa or Oni?" he mouthed as Sheik nodded at the first name but shook his head at the second.

"Oh f-," he murmured as Sheik answered the phone with an uneasy and quiet hello; only to hear a female voice shouting in reply.

Link heard his name along with several other obscenities and shivered. They were definitely going to get it when they got home as the caller was now shouting in Sheik's native tongue. Impa sounded even more intimidating in Sheikah than she did in Hylian and for once he was glad that he had not answered the phone. He cringed just hearing the obscenities that she was shouting at Sheik.

"She wants to speak to you," Sheik murmured, looking totally defeated as he held up an ear piece so he would not have to fumble with the actual phone.

"I'm trying to drive," he protested, hoping that would get Impa off of his back but there was no such thing as luck when she was concerned, "I can't talk and drive at the same time. I may wreck the car."

"I don't care," came the cold reply from the receiver of the phone as he gulped knowing that she had overheard.

Link hated trying to talk on the phone and drive at the same time as they raced along the expressway at speeds way above the limit posted. He didn't need a distraction with Mido in pursuit and he briefly wondered how she had found out about their current situation. The first person who came to mind was Telma. She had probably ratted the two of them out or it could have been Nabooru. She was still pissed that she had lost two grand to him in that drag race. Either way it did not matter, they were in serious trouble.

"Let's trade places," Sheik suggested, wanting to get behind the wheel of the car and drive them to safety before Link killed them.

It was very obvious that he wanted to survive the night and if they got over the bridge and into Zoran Hills they were safe from Mido since he had no jurisdiction there. He wasn't allowed to follow since the Zoras had their own police force and tended to side with the street racers rather than the Hylian police in their neighboring district. Sometimes it was a good thing that they lived near the Zoras, who turned a blind eye to the Sheikah and some of their more questionable activities.

With a lot of maneuvering on both of their parts and with some contortions that would have made anyone who practiced yoga jealous, Sheik and Link managed to trade places without losing control of the car. Sheik looked more comfortable behind the wheel as he adjusted the mirrors and seat to fit his taller frame. Link eyed the phone wearily since Impa was still on the line waiting for him. It was better to confront her now than waiting until they got home.

"Yes, obasan," he replied in a cheery tone as he heard a deep intake of breath and then a mild curse. Impa didn't consider herself old enough to be called by such a title especially by him since she knew most of the time he was joking and didn't mean it out of respect but as a tease about her age.

"What in Din's name did you think you were doing?!" she shouted, almost making him go deaf in his right ear, "I told both you and Sheik to stay out of the city and you both went and intentionantly disobeyed me. Wait until the two of you get home. You are going to wish that you were sitting in a jail cell rather than face me."

The blood drained from Link's face from that threat since he knew Impa meant it. He half-wondered if Malon would give them sanctuary on her father's ranch in Goron Heights. Was it really worth returning home to only be punished even more?

"And I wouldn't even think about finding refuge elsewhere," Impa warned, easily reading his thoughts as he shivered, "because I will come and find you. Then your punishment will be even worse."

Link gulped and simply nodded even though Impa could not see. He was as good as dead since he was the one who had convinced Sheik to participate in that illegal sprint through the city. They both had thought it was easy bank to earn but not if you had to face a smouldering Impa upon one's return home.

"I'll be seeing you two shortly," she added abruptly before she hung up without even a good-bye.

"Oh Farore," Link whispered as he handed Sheik his phone that he placed somewhere in his blue pullover, "we are in trouble."

"Mom is really pissed," Sheik added as Link noticed that the distance between them and Mido had considerably increased.

He would never admit to anyone that there were advantages to driving less reckless than he had been. The great bridge that spanned the waters of Lake Hylia was lying before them. All they had to do was get over that bridge and they were safe from Mido but it was not going to be easy since Mido's backup had arrived and was attempting to box them in. Link had to admit that under pressure, Sheik was the better driver since he could control the car when the police would try to spin it out of control with a tap from behind. He knew how to steer in the direction of a skid and regain control.

Link figured that it had something to do with genetics since Impa could drive anything with four wheels just as well. She was the one who had taught the two of them to drive but it was obvious that Sheik was more experienced since he had actually paid attention to her lessons about defensive driving. She after all had experience outrunning the police when she use to make runs into the city with moonshine for Telma during that bout of Prohibition several years before.

Sheik shouted in truimph as the car skidded to a safe stop in Zoran Hills. Mido and his fellow officers could only stop and stare at the pair on the bridge without entering the territory as they cheered and high-fived the other.

"See you later!" Link taunted as he climbed out and sat on the window before Sheik sped away to give Mido the finger. The latter only made a face and yelled something back that could not be repeated in civilized society.

"That was totally unnecessary," Sheik added, once they were safely away and headed to Kakariko Village where they lived, "it is just going to make him even more determined to catch us the next time we meet. I wish you would get over these childish grudges."

"Mido made my life a living hell as a kid," Link fumed, "you are not the one who had to deal with that idiotic Kokiri day in and day out. If it wasn't for Saria and her relationship to him, I would have beaten him to a pulp by now but she is fond of him. After all, they are cousins."

Link said the last few words in a high pitched voice as he mimicked his other best friend. He wasn't able to visit Saria often and had to rely on e-mail or the phone. He had lived in Kokiri Forest for the first nine years of his life until the sudden disappearance of his father in the Lost Woods just six months after the death of his mother. Since he did not have any other living relatives, he had been sent to Impa, who was a very distant relation on his father's side.

Since that initial meeting, the two boys had become close. They were closer than friends but less intimate than lovers. He guessed you could define it as a brotherly type of relationship, even though Sheik's feelings for the younger went much deeper but now was not the time to ponder pursuing a relationship. He had an irate mother to face and he dreaded going home. What had he done to deserve this fate he did not know but a brief look at his companion made the anger melt away and the corners of his mouth twitch.

It was times like this when he was glad he wore the scarf since it pretty much hid his facial expressions. He wondered if Link did it on purpose but the younger was still ranting cutely about Mido so he knew otherwise. Link always loved to tease him about smiling since he did not do it often.

"Time to face the devil," Sheik thought as he grimaced, wondering what type of punishment his mother had planned for them. Knowing Impa as well as he did, he knew it was going to be something much worse than spending a night in jail. He cringed just thinking about it as he listened to Link rant the rest of the way home.

tbc

R & R


	2. Consequences

**Disclaimer - If you recoginize it in any way, then I do not own it. I only own the games not the rights.**

**Thank you to Spiritual Stone for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter Two - Consequences**

Link's mouth did not shut until they pulled into the driveway of a large farm on the outskirts of Kakariko. Sheik sighed as he turned off the motor and pocketed the keys. He all ready had a headache from Link's ranting and now he had to deal with an irate Sheikah matriarch. His night had went straight to hell in his opinion and he would probably be wishing he was there once it was over.

Link had been about to say something more when they noticed movement on the dark porch. Both boys had expected to see Impa standing there waiting but was surprised when the light came on to reveal Oni. They both sighed and then grinned at the other, thinking perhaps they were going to get off easy since Sheik's step-father was more lenient than Impa. He often defended them saying that boys would be boys since he had been young and impulsive once.

"I would not be smiling if I were you," he remarked before Link could even ask, "Impa is waiting for you inside and she is not in a good mood. And before you can even ask, there is nothing I can do. My hands are tied and I have no desire to sleep on the couch for a month or two."

"I guess there is no use putting it off then," Link sighed as he walked by, "Oni, you were my only hope. Well, time to face the devil herself."

"I heard that," came a stern reply from the house as Link shivered and made the sign of the Triad over his chest before murmuring, "By Farore, I'm so dead."

Oni looked amused and chuckled as he past but gave Sheik a comforting pat on the shoulder for reassurance. He knew what was going to happen since this was a regular occurance around this particular house.

The two teens went into the kitchen to find Impa standing by the table with her arms crossed over her chest and the most stern expression on her face that either had seen. They heard the front door close as Oni appeared to watch as Impa motioned for them to sit down. For a moment, only silence was heard which made the two teens even more uneasy and uncomfortable. Impa had a way of getting under one's skin and it was easier to listen to her yelling than being given the silent treatment.

"I am very disappointed in the two of you," she began and even though she was not shouting, it made the both of them feel even worse, "I gave you a direct order and you still had the audacity to disobey me. Do you know how this makes me look in the eyes of the community?"

Sheik licked his dry lips and felt a get deal of shame and guilt. She was the leader of the Sheikah living in Kakariko Village and an elder. He was suppose to obey her without question and it made her look weak in the eyes of the other Sheikah to have her own son disobey her but Link had the ability to bring out the worse in him. Well, he couldn't entirely blame it on his younger companion. Sometimes he felt the need to rebel against some of the strict rules of the secluded community.

Impa's eyes narrowed on Link, who shifted uncomfortably and had to look away from his guardian. Oni, who was munching on an apple chuckled from their unease but stopped when Impa turned to give him a glare. He tried to smile it off but nearly choked on an apple piece that had lodged itself in his throat. His coughing continued as she turned back to Sheik and her expression grew even more stern.

"I expect this type of behavior from Link," she snapped as Sheik lowered his head and was glad to have the scarf covering the bottom portion of his face to hide his shame, "but you are two years older and an adult. You are suppose to be the one to talk him out of such idiotic actions; not act like him."

Sheik sometimes hated being older than Link as he turned to give his companion a glare. Even after seven years, Link was still getting him into trouble. It was bad enough that he took the blame for a fire that had nearly cost Impaz, an elderly Sheikah, her house and life. If Link hadn't been smoking, it wouldn't have happened but he had gotten into trouble for Link's lack of common sense even then.

He wasn't the one who had stolen some marjuiana and had wanted to smoke it after seeing some of the older boys get high. He had been curious because of the way they had behaved while under the influence of the plant. He had thrown the lit joint after inhaling once and ended up in a coughing fit that had made him very ill. It was stupid that he had tried smoking behind Impaz's house and that the joint had ignited a wood pile.

It wasn't his fault, Din damn it, and he was getting tired of being blamed for Link's foolish actions but he did not have the courage to stand up to his mother. She was too intimidating and powerful; no one crossed Impa in their right state of mind even Oni. He was even afraid of her at times and this was one of those moments that he prefered to keep silent.

Impa glared at her son once more before a sigh escaped her lips. She grew tired of their constant troublemaking in the city especially with the king and his police force. She had been friends with the king once but that seemed like a lifetime ago. She had once been a guardian of the royal family but that had changed when the queen had died in a failed assassination attempt on the king. The king had blamed her for his wife's death when it had not been her fault.

She had been the personal bodyguard of the princess and it had been the queen's guardian who had failed. She had not been responsible for the breach in their security but cringed when she thought of who had. Her late husband, Hadrian, had been the guardian of the king and queen but he had died from wounds inflicted by the assassin. She did not even have time to mourn her loss since the king had been so upset with his security that he had tried to arrest all of them. She had been forced to flee the castle with Sheik and had fortunately made it to Kakariko.

The king had not been satisfied though. He had attempted to banish all Sheikah from Hyrule but had only been successful in banishing them from the city. He had no real jurisdiction outside of the city's limits. The Zoras and Gorons may have citizens of Hyrule but they did not allow the Hylian king to rule over their domains so they were safe. She knew she would be arrested if she was caught in the city limits so fast cars were the only way to do business and avoid the police.

Unfortunately, her son and ward had gotten a taste of the illegal scene and were now addicted to it. She did not worry about herself but Sheik and Link were still young. They had their whole lives ahead of them and deserved something better than being delinquents. She considered calling Yeto and see if he would hire the two of them to work at his ski resort in Snowpeak for the winter. At least the only mischief they could cause there would be on snowboards.

"Your punishment will be as follows," Impa stated with a thin smile, making both boys uncomfortable from whatever was about to pass her lips, "Sheik, starting tomorrow you will be my personal errand boy. Your first task will be to deliver a package to King Zora."

A giggle came from Link as Sheik glared viciously at the younger. If he had to pay a visit to the king, that meant he would see Princess Ruto, who happened to be infatuated with both he and Link even though she had a boyfriend of her own. Impa said nothing to Link about his outburst since her smile seemed to get even more vicious when she turned to him.

"Do not think that you will get an easier task," she stated with a mean smirk, "Link, you shall be helping the priests with their duties in the Shadow Temple. Both of your punishments will last a week."

Sheik was the one who had to hide his laughter then and was grateful that a scarf covered the chesire like grin on his face. Link on the other hand was not smiling anymore. His face went deathly pale and he started to shake. He hated the Shadow Temple and Sheik knew that was why his mother had assigned him the duty. He wouldn't have mind helping the priests with their duties and help them prepare for their various ceremonies.

He considered it an honor but to Link, who was not completely Sheikah, the temple was what nightmares were made of and the experience would haunt him for months. Sheik knew then that Link would not laugh about him visiting the Zora tomorrow. He would rather face Ruto a hundred times than visit the Shadow Temple even once.

"But Impa," he protested as his eyes widened with fear, "anything but the Shadow Temple. I beg of you. I would rather be your personal errand boy for a week. I'll do anything for you. Pleas-e-e-eeeeeeeeee!"

Link was down on his knees pleading and pulling on Impa's clothes. Impa did not look at all impressed or effected by the display as her lips upturned into a sneer.

"Nothing you say or do will change my mind," Impa stated, "you should have considered the consequences of your actions before you did something so reckless. One of these days, the law will throw you in jail and nothing I say or do will be able to get you out. Think about it for a while, my child."

She patted him on the shoulder before she left the room. Sheik groaned and put his face into his hands, knowing exactly how Link was going to behave for the next week and that he was the one who would have to deal with him. Link sat on the floor where Impa had left him but then jumped to Oni, who had remained.

"Oni, pleas-e-eeeeee," he begged, jumping into his arms since he had finished his apple, "make Impa change her mind. I can't go back in that temple. I just can't."

Oni stood there looking baffled and holding Link, who was clinging to him like glue. He had wrapped his arms tightly around Oni's neck and refused to let go even when the man tried to drop him.

"Link, there is nothing I can do," he informed, his deep voice full of regret, "nothing I say will make Impa change her mind. I refuse to sleep on that couch. It is not worth the effort to try and defend you."

"Oni," Link whimpered as his last hope managed to unhook his arms and drop him to the floor.

"Good night, boys," he replied before leaving, "I am sorry."

Link sat on the floor where Oni had dropped him and made no attempt to move. After a few minutes of silence, Sheik rose.

"We had better go to bed," Sheik stated, "knowing mom, she will wake us early."

He had to pull Link off the floor from where he just sat, looking like a frightened puppy that had been beaten into submission. When he made no attempt to follow, Sheik had to drag him to their room and deposit him on his bed. Link just sat on his bed but finally decided to undress when Sheik moved to turn off the lights. He climbed under his covers and curled up into a tight ball. Sheik usually liked to read a book or manga before going to sleep but did not have that luxury tonight as he flipped off the light.

After a few minutes, he heard the rustle of bedcovers and the soft sound of bare feet on wooden floor. He opened his crimson eyes to see Link standing over the bed and shivering.

"Can I sleep with you?" he ask, quietly, "I will never be able to sleep thinking about the Shadow Temple in my bed."

Sheik sighed but lifted the blankets as Link climbed in. The two of them were almost too big to share the small bed but Link curled into his left side with an arm wrapped tightly around his chest and trying to take up as little room as possible. Sheik wrapped a comforting arm around the younger as his shivering finally stopped.

"Link, the temple is not that bad," Sheik reassured as he gently ran his fingers through his hair for comfort, "I would gladly trade with you but mom is not going to allow it."

"I don't want to go back in there, Sheik," Link whimpered as he shivered violently again, "I really hate that place after what happened."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Link," Sheik comforted, "Mom will not allow it."

Link continued to shiver as Sheik thought back to the memory that had caused such a fear. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered the day that had scarred Link so deeply. It had happened shortly after Link had come to live with them. Link had been ten and he had been tweleve. Link had been curious about the temple after hearing about Impa's Sage status and had wanted to take a look inside.

Of course, it had been forbidden without an adult but rules had not mattered to them since they had scaled the temple's entrance with a clawshot borrowed from Oni's trunk. Fortunately the stone door had been left open so they had gained entry when normally they would not have been able to get inside without the aid of a spell. The first chasm had not been a problem to cross with the clawshot but the second had posed a problem along with the fact that bars covered the door and prevented them from going deeper into the temple. Since Sheik was Sheikah and had undergone training, he could bypass the chasm with little problem but it would mean certain death for Link, who did not possess the abilities of his people.

His eyes had seen through the illusions of the temple and he had found the doorway that led to the Gallery, where an ancient treasure was said to lie to help those not of the Sheikah race nagivate the temple. Link did not see the door and thought he was lying about it until he was pulled through. Sheik had been in awe of the Gallery and had looked at all of the paintings of the former Sheikah that had served Hyrule's royal family in the past with pride but Link had been uneasy from the start. He had clung to him tightly as they walked down the corridor.

They had only encountered a few Keese that were easily dispatched with his needles and Link's slingshot but matters took a turn for the worse when they entered the room that held the treasure. Bars had slammed down on the door behind them and had trapped them inside the room. It had looked ordinary at first but then they noticed the weird stalks that were growing out of the soft earth.

Sheik had ignored them in favor of trying to find an exit but then one of the stalks had grabbed Link when he got too close. That was when he realized that it was a hand; not a plant and then the earth had exploded sending him tumbling backwards from where a body had emerged. The most noticeable feature of the grotesque undead creature had to be the large mouth with equally large and freakish teeth. Link had started to scream as the creature approached. With some acrobatics that should have made his mother proud, he managed to get a few quick strikes with his dagger to force the creature to release its hold on Link.

Link had fell to the ground completely motionless as the creature screamed in agony and burrowed back into the soft earth. At first, he thought Link was dead; that the creature had sucked the life out of him like a Redead or Gibdos since he had not moved. Sheik had tried to wake Link but he was out cold or at least until the creature emerged from the earth once again and this time managed to grab onto him with one of those disgusting hands. He couldn't reach his dagger or any other weapon as the creature got closer and Link was little help. He woke but remained firmly in place and started to scream.

All he could do was focus on the mouth and those horrible jagged teeth that were going to cleave him in two. He didn't notice the bars over the door disappear or the panicked appearance of his mother and Oni. He didn't see her until she was behind the creature that was about to bite him and sliced it in two with her katana. He fell to the ground with a slight thud, glad to be away from that horrible stench as the creature lurched in its death throes before melting into a black oily pool that was absorbed by the earth. Link was still screaming hysterically as he sat on the ground as a chest appeared behind the towering form of his mother.

They never did have the opportunity to procure the treasure in the chest since she helped him up with a very disappointed look as her attention turned to Link. There was no getting him out of his hysterics by anyone; even slapping him across the face had no effect. In the end, Impa had to pick Link up in her arms and carry the sobbing boy out of the temple with he and Oni following. What happened at home after she and Oni had managed to break Link's death grip on her was the most agonizing and painful punishment that he had ever received from his mother. She had spanked the two of them so hard that neither could sit without the aid of a pillow for at least a week.

They never made another attempt to visit the Shadow Temple on their own again. Of course, he visited the temple on occasion with his mother but nothing short of death could make Link go inside. This was the first time since the incident that Link would have to go inside the temple and Sheik did feel pity for the younger. It was hard to stay mad at him for long. They were too close and he knew Link regretted his actions from earlier.

Sheik snapped out of his memories when he heard Link's breathing even out as he fell into a peaceful slumber. Hopefully the nightmares would be kept at bay by his presence as he tightened his grip on the younger, who tried to snuggle deeper into his chest from the tender action.

"Good night, Link," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead as he brushed back the blond bangs, "and may you have sweet dreams." He then made himself as comfortable as he could before he followed the younger into the realm of dreams.

AS

R & R


	3. A Day with the Zora

**A/N - I apologize for taking so long to update but a little thing called life got in the way & would not give me time to finish this chapter. I have been ill & then had to help w/h a wedding. That kept me busy along w/h work & a game called Pokemon Pearl. This chapter deals w/h Sheik & his trip to Zoran Hills. Link's visit to the Shadow Temple will be in the next chapter. **

**Thank you to Spiritual Stone, Troublesome Aries, TheFireSage, mahoakitti & Aura of Twili for reviewing. Again I am sorry for the delay & for the title. I know it is lame but I could not think of anything else. **

**Chapter Three - A Day with the Zora**

Sheik woke with a heavy weight on his chest that was making it a bit difficult for him to breath. The reason why was laying sprawled on top of him still in a deep sleep. Sheik blushed heavily from the compromising position but Link was still asleep and had not noticed where he had shifted during the night. Sheik sighed and had to get the younger teen off of him before he did something he would regret later.

He managed to gently slip out from under Link and maneuver him to the mattress as his bare feet hit the cold floor and made him wince. He wasn't in the mood to look for slippers or socks and decided to take a shower to wake him up since it was still early. He was fairly certain that his mother had been up for hours. She hardly ever slept past six with her duties in Kakariko and around the farm.

Fortunately it was fall and there was little work to do on the farm except tend to the livestock. There were few crops to water or fields to plough; although hard labor would be preferable than visiting Zoran Hills and deal with Ruto for most of the afternoon. Even Link, who hated such work would gladly trade a morning and afternoon plowing, weeding or harvesting crops to his current punishment.

The water was hot but not unbearingly so as it struck and rolled down his tan skin. He sighed with relief since a hot shower always made him feel better and could cure his most sour of moods. He dunked his head under the spray, soaking his shoulder length sandy blond hair before grabbing a bottle of shampoo off the shelf. It felt nice to be free from the wrappings and clothing that he wore daily. Link had refused to wear the traditional Sheikah garb after his thirteenth birthday and oddly enough his mother had not pushed him any further.

He, however, was a full-blooded Sheikah and had grown accustomed to the coverings after nearly wearing them his entire life. He wasn't allowed to show his bare face to anyone except close family since it was considered indecent for a male to walk around uncovered in public. It was some strange archaic tribal law that should have been banned long ago since it was so outdated and rarely enforced. As far as he knew, he was the only Sheikah male in Kakariko, who still covered their face. Unlike the others, he unfortunately had a very religious and strict mother, who enforced the law and values upon him. He had stopped fighting her sometime ago and wore the mask to keep her happy but most importantly; quiet.

He spent nearly twenty minutes in the shower and Link was still asleep when he went back in their room. He quietly pulled on a pair of dark blue pants and a matching shirt from a drawer. He didn't want to wake the younger yet and let him get as much sleep as possible since he would need it later. He left off his wraps and hoodie as he quietly shut the door and went down the stairs.

The light was on in the kitchen just as he expected with his mother leaning over the stove. A wonderful smell was coming from the pot that she was currently stirring.

"Is Link up?" she ask without needing to turn around or even ask who it was.

"Not yet," Sheik replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee before he sat down, "I thought I would give him a bit of a lie-in. He had a hard time falling asleep last night thinking about his punishment today. Mom, is there anyway I can trade places with him? You do remember what happened to us in the temple."

"I will always remember that day," she added, "but I will not change my mind. You need to learn that there are consequences to your actions. The priests will keep a close eye on him while he is in the temple. It will not be a repeat of your ill-fated adventure. I will be there for most of the morning as well so he will not be in any immediate danger."

Sheik sighed with relief from the reassurance that Link would not be in any danger in the Shadow Temple. It was a load off his mind but a little stray thought kept pestering away at him that everything would not be okay. He pushed the thought aside and decided to focus on his own problem.

"Besides, he will only have to stay in the temple during the morning," she continued, turning around to face him, "he will spend the afternoon in my company as I do my rounds in Kakariko. He will not have any time to lounge around, nap or be lazy for the next week."

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps on the stairs. At first he thought it was Link but the footsteps were too soft. When he saw the mane of white hair, he smiled since it was Oni.

"Good Morning," Oni greeted with a smile that always seemed to be present on his face, "I see that Link has yet to grace us with his presence."

"Let the boy sleep while he can," Impa remarked as she poured porridge into three bowls and exchanged a kiss with him at the same time, "I don't allow it very often."

"How true," Oni chuckled as he sat down with a mug of hot coffee as Impa gave him a glare but he just smiled it off like always.

It was rare to ever see Oni get angry or lose his temper but in the rare instances he did, the offender had better pray to whatever god he worshipped since he would not survive the ordeal. Oni was a magnificient sight to behold when enraged with his double-edged helix blade in hand and dressed in his traditional garb. His carefree nature was only a mask that hid the dangerous warrior that he was. If his family or life was threatened, nothing could stop the Fierce Deity as he had been named.

Without Link at the table, it was unnaturally quiet. That was until they heard a loud thump from upstairs and what sounded like cursing. Sheik chuckled and almost choked on a piece of toast that got lodged in his throat since he knew what had happened.

"Sounds like someone fell out of bed again," Oni mused as he and Impa stared at the ceiling.

"Like usual," Impa added with a sigh, "I am surprised that the fall even woke him up. Usually, you have to drench him with a bucket of cold water before you can get him to even stir."

"Just put a small Skulltala in his bed," Sheik shrugged, "and let it crawl on him. That will get him up faster than you can say Farore."

"Do I even want to know the story behind that?" Impa ask with a raised eyebrow as Oni snorted into his coffee, "and where in Din's name did you find a Skulltala?"

Sheik opened his mouth to reply as she added, "Never mind. I really don't want to know."

"It might have been an interesting story, Impa," Oni remarked with a grin, "I once put a praying mantis in my cousin's bed."

"Boys," Impa muttered as heavy footsteps were heard on the stairs as Link finally made his appearance. He was still in his pajamas as he stood sleepily in the doorway rubbing his eyes with his fists. He looked so cute and innocent that Sheik had to look away before anyone saw his blush. Link sleepily made his way to the table and sat down; almost knocking over the milk and sugar bowl in his drowsy state.

"Sorry," he murmured with a yawn as Impa placed a bowl in front of him. For once, he was quiet as he ate but the tranquility did not last long. After he had finished, he slammed his glass down on the table and glared at Impa. No one jumped from the action since they had expected an outburst from him, once he was awake and fed.

"My punishment is unfair," he snapped but it sounded more like a whine to Sheik, "why did you give Sheik lenience but I have to go in the one place that I hate?"

Sheik nearly spit out the mouthful of coffee that he had been in the process of swallowing from that demand.

"What have you been smoking?" Sheik ask as he turned to Link, "when is having to spend time with Ruto consider lenient?"

"Anything is better than going into the Shadow Temple," Link glared, "I would rather spend the day with Ruto than having to go into that infernal place. The mere thought of it still gives me the creeps. Why don't you have a problem with the place?"

"Because I do not let fear control me," Sheik said, simply and with a shrug, "I faced my fear; maybe it is time for you to do the same. If you confront your fear, it will not have any more control or power over you."

"Nothing is as simple as that," Link muttered as he rested his head in his hands. Surprisingly Impa had remained quiet during his tirade as well as Oni. He seemed more amused by the display than Impa since he had a smile on his face.

"I suggest you stop sulking and finish your breakfast," Impa suggested as she sipped her third cup of coffee, "we will be leaving shortly and unless you wish to go out in your pajamas, I suggest you take the time to change instead of complain."

Link knew a threat when he heard one as he gulped down the remainder of his breakfast. He then jumped from the table and ran up the stairs so fast that he nearly tripped. Moments later, the water in the shower started as Sheik took his time finishing his coffee before he went back upstairs. Link had finished his shower and was pulling on a pair of black cargo pants as he entered their room. He didn't say a word as Sheik wrapped the scarf around the bottom half of his face and pulled a blue hooded sweatshirt carefully over it that had the Weeping Eye emblem on the front.

He adjusted the wrappings by looking in the mirror as Link pulled on a hooded green sweatshirt with the triforce symbol then his lucky pointed green hat. Usually Sheik would tease Link about the silly hat but he wasn't in the mood today.

"Time to pay the piper," Sheik sighed as Link moaned and looked at his bed with longing.

"Why me?" Link muttered as they went back downstairs. Impa was finishing washing the dishes as Oni helped.

"The package is on the table," she stated as Sheik grabbed the package wrapped in brown paper, "and have fun."

She gave him a smirk as Sheik sighed quietly behind his wraps; thankful that she couldn't see the face he was making. He pulled out his car keys from a pocket and was about to walk out the door when she stopped him.

"Not so fast," Impa smirked as Sheik paused with the package for King Zora tucked under one arm, "you are not getting off that easily."

She suddenly grabbed the keys from his hand as Sheik made a dive to take them back.

"Since this is punishment for disobeying me," she smirked even more, "you are going to drive the car that I want you to drive."

She pocketed his keys and gave him another set that was hanging on a rack. Sheik groaned when he saw the pink key ring that read 'All good men are either broke, married or gay' since now he knew which car she was going to make him drive. He hated to be seen in that car; it would ruin his reputation and it was an embarrassment to drive.

"But mom," he protested or rather whined, "I hate driving that car. Please don't make me. I know what I did last night was wrong but what did I do to deserve this humilation?"

"Well at least you get to drive," he heard Link murmur before he heard a light "ow" since Oni had popped him playfully on the back of the head for his remark.

"I know that you hate to be seen in the station wagon," Impa added with a mean smirk, "that is why I am making you drive it. You are being punished and this goes along with it."

Sheik knew that arguing was futile since she would win and it could be worse. His driving privilieges could have been taken away completely like Link's.

"It is either drive the station wagon," Impa offered, "or ride Epona. It is your choice."

Sheik shuddered from the thought of having to ride Link's horse. The chestnut mare hated him for some reason and everytime he climbed on her back, she bucked him off. It was a miracle that he hadn't been hurt by the foul creature but maybe it was something about horses in general. He didn't particularly like any of them but they flocked around Link like he was some freaking messiah. Well all animals seemed to regard him in that manner.

"I'll drive the wagon," he replied, grabbing the key ring, "anything is better than that horrid horse."

"Epona is not horrible," Link defended with a huff, "she adores me."

"Everything loves you," Sheik smirked as he adjusted his mask, "or almost everything."

He ducked out the door before he heard a reply. Impa had obviously planned this since the hideous yellow station wagon was sitting where the Mustang had been the night before. He sighed knowing that his car was now locked up in the barn as he murmured a curse and got into the driver's seat. He muttered another string of curses when the car refused to start but finally did after a few tries. He just hoped that the car didn't strand him but with the way his luck had been of late, it was likely to happen.

"By Din, I hate this car," Sheik complained as he finally got on the road while fumbling with the radio, trying to find some decent music for his sensitive ears. Another thing he hated about the wagon was the stereo system. His car had a cd player along with satellite radio and he was able to listen to the music on his iPod as well. This car only had am/fm radio and nothing else. The vehicle was ancient and older than he was as he adjusted the seat belt after finding his favorite new rock radio station that happened to be playing the Indigo-Go's latest hit.

He started to sing along to the lyrics as his free hand thumped against the steering wheel in rhythm to the music. Everything was fine as he drove through Kakariko until he stopped at a particular light. He was adjusting his collar when he heard a shout of "Hey Sheik!" Turning to his left, he saw an old Dodge Charger pull up beside of him with two very familiar faces.

"By Din," he cursed as he recoginized the red-head as Anju with Kafei smirking from the driver's seat, "please turn, please turn."

This particular light had the habit of sticking at times which made a lot of people run it red. He didn't want to do that as he saw a police officer pass. It wouldn't help his situation if he returned home with a traffic ticket. He knew that Impa would definitely revoke his right to drive then.

"Hey Anju," he called back with a fixed smile as he turned down the radio, "what are you up too?"

"Kafei is just taking me to work," she shrugged as she rested her chin on the car door, "what are you doing driving that hideous wreck?"

"I bet you got in trouble with Impa again," Kafei laughed, "she is the only one who can make you drive that old wagon."

"She found out about the race last night," he replied as his eyes turned to the traffic light that was still red and praying to whichever goddess that was listening for it to change so he didn't have to suffer from much more embarrassment, "it was either drive this junker or Epona and I think you know why I chose the car."

Both Anju and Kafei laughed as the light finally began to change and they waved as Kafei reved the motor and took off. Sheik muttered a few colorful curses in Sheikah and hit his head against the steering wheel in frustration. It caused the horn to blow and he thought it had gotten stuck when it didn't stop.

"Now what?" he cried with frustration but the horn finally ceased and he sighed. This car was nothing but trouble.

An hour and tire change later, he finally arrived in Zoran Hills. He parked the car since he would have to walk to Zora's Domain. He didn't lock the car; hoping that someone was desperate enough to steal it while he was away. After all, he had left the keys in the ignition as well. With the package in hand, he started to walk up the riverbank to the throne room.

"Maybe I'll get lucky," he mused as he approached the throne and only saw the king, "and Ruto will be gone for the day." There was no sign of the Zora princess and he thought perhaps he was going to get a lucky break.

"Well if it isn't young Sheik," King Zora greeted with a smile, "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"My mother sent me, your majesty," he replied with a smile behind his mask as he kneeled respectively before the monarch, "here are the items that you requested."

"Excellent," the king remarked as one of his guards took the neatly wrapped brown package, "I have been needing my medication."

Sheik raised an eyebrow from that remark; knowing that what was in the package had no medicinal value that he was aware of but to each their own. If he wanted to smoke or ingest certain plants, it was none of his business. The king was about to say something more but a shriek made Sheik cringe and it took all of his willpower to stay where he was standing since he did not want to show any disrespect to the king.

"SHEIK!" was the scream as he heard the flapping of fins against stone and his heart sank to his stomach.

Before he knew what happened, something blue glomped him so hard that the impact sent the both of them backwards and into the deep pool where many of the Zora were swimming. Sheik sunk a few feet in the water before coming up to the surface to find Ruto swimming in front of him and giggling. He sputtered beneath his mask, trying to get the water out of his lungs and cursing Farore for creating the Zora or at least this particular one. Now, he was soaked and cold as he glared evilly at the princess.

"Ruto," he greeted, coldly as he glared at the teen and had to force out the next few words, "it is so nice to see you. How are you?"

It took all of his self-control and composure to say those few words in a somewhat polite tone. If he was Link, he would have just yelled rude remarks at her and fled. Unfortunately, he was not Link and he was too damn polite. It was difficult for him to be rude and he guessed that Impa's lectures on manners and her status as Sheikah leader had too much of an effect on him.

"I'm perfectly fine," she smiled as she treaded water next to him, "Mikau is away practicing with his band for the upcoming carnival in Termina. I was so lonely until you came to visit."

Sheik groaned as the princess continued to talk but at a faster pace that he could barely understand her. She loved to gossip and one could easily tell since she had news on just about everyone that he knew. The only interesting bit to him was about the Hylian king and the news that his daughter had just returned home from boarding school. He had been young when his mother had fled the castle so he didn't remember too much about the Hylian princess except that her name was Zelda.

Neither of them had noticed but King Zora had been trying to get their attention for the past ten minutes and Sheik was getting tired of treading water. Since the king's pleas had went unnoticed, Queen Rutela had entered the room to find out what was upsetting her husband and her commanding voice could definitely be heard over Ruto's.

"Ruto," she snapped, sounding like Impa, "what did I teach you about manners? Sheikah are not meant to stay submerged in water. They are not Zoras. If Sheik ends up ill from your carelessness, then you will be the one who tells Lady Impa how and why it happened."

"I'm sorry, mother," Ruto replied, her head held low in embarrassment from being scolded in front of Sheik, "I wasn't thinking. I was just excited to see him since it has been so long since we last saw one another."

"You never think," the queen continued as the king remained silent. When you were married to such headstrong and imposing women like Rutela or Impa, one learned early on that it was best to keep your mouth shut. Talking back only made matters worse and usually resulted in a fight that the male would definitely lose.

Sheik was surprised when a hand appeared to help him out of the water. The queen was standing above him smiling as he took her offered hand. Queen Rutela reminded him a lot of his mother. She was tall like Impa and with a similar build. He might not have found Ruto attractive but her mother was gorgeous for a fish.

"Thank you, your majesty," he replied with a bow but shivered from the chill in the air.

"It was nothing, my child," she smiled as she grabbed the king's cloak before he could protest and wrapped it around him in a motherly fashion, "that should help. Would you like some tea or how about some lunch? We have not ate yet and I know Prince Ralis would enjoy your company."

Sheik paled beneath his mask at the thought of staying but his manners would not let him refuse such a request especially from the queen. In fact he didn't mind spending time with Ruto's younger brother. He enjoyed Ralis' company unlike Ruto's but someone was on his side when she fled the room at the speed of light after a servant said that Mikau was on the phone for her.

"Yes, there is a goddess," he murmured with a sigh when Ruto did not return.

Queen Rutela laughed softly since she had heard his remark as she held out an arm and ask, "I know how you feel. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall, your majesty," he replied, taking her arm and escorting her like a gentleman to their private chambers.

Several hours later, Sheik was whistling and acting very unlike himself as he made his way down the river. He was actually in a pretty good mood after spending most of the day in the company of the Zora royalty. Link would hate him when he found out that he had spent the majority of the afternoon at Hena's Fishing Hole with Ralis.

"Well the day didn't turn out to be too bad," he mused as the sun started to set in the western sky, "It could have been worse. At least Ralis is polite and considerate and most importantly soft spoken unlike Ruto. It baffles me how they can be siblings when their personalities are so different."

His good mood faltered when he saw the station wagon still in the same place that he had parked it. The only difference was a note that had been attached to the window. Sheik grabbed it and burst into laughter after he read what the would-be car thief had to say about his ride. None of which could be repeated in civilized or polite conversation.

"Well damn," he murmured as his eyes twinkled with amusement and he couldn't get the laughter to stop, "at least I tried."

R & R

AS


	4. Whispering Darkness

Summary - Link's return to the Shadow Temple.

A/N - I apologize for taking so long to update but I got a bit of writer's block. I am still not satisfied w/h this chapter but decided to post it anyway. My memories of the Shadow Temple are a bit fuzzy since it has been a while since I played OoT. The last Zelda game I played was Twilight Princess. I'm curious but did anyone else find that game absurdly easy? The hardest thing about TP was the Cave of Ordeals which I beat on my second try & the only floor that gave me trouble was #49 w/h the 3 Iron Knuckles or Darknuts or whatever they are called.

**Thank you to The FireSage, Troublesome Aries & The Mad Joker for reviewing.**

**Chapter Four - Whispering Darkness**

Link shivered as he stood in the alcove above the graveyard and stared at that familiar stone slab. His eyes were so focused on the door that he didn't even blink when it opened. He shivered more as he looked into the dark corridor and his feet refused to budge. His bottom lip was trembling as he bit down with his teeth, bringing a drop of blood as the darkness whispered and called to him.

"Link, come," Impa ordered like she was calling a loyal dog instead of an adopted son and snapped him out of his memories as he gulped and tried to make his feet move forward.

They seemed to be rooted to the spot since they refused to move. His legs started to shake then as all courage left him. He just couldn't go inside. He had a bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen if he did. He decided at that moment, he was better off living as an orphan in Kokiri Forest and fending for himself than going inside that evil temple.

He was about to run and jump over the fence but Impa clamped a hand down tightly on his shoulder to prevent his escape. Link nervously looked up at her as he swallowed hard.

"You are aware that if you try to run that I will certainly catch you," she smiled, "are you going to follow me inside like a young man or am I going to have to carry you like a little boy?"

"I will follow," Link gulped and nodded like a wounded puppy as Impa's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Even Shad willingly goes inside the Shadow Temple," Impa continued as Link's head rose suddenly and his eyes burned with anger, "he doesn't have to be forced or conversed and I thought he was the coward. I guess I was wrong."

"Did Shad come across a vile creature that tried to kill him?" he ask as Impa looked thoughtful, "I bet not. Otherwise, he wouldn't go into any of the temples either."

Impa's eyebrow arched from that remark since she knew why Link detested Shad so much. Shad had once been romantically involved with Sheik but it had been a relationship that had been doomed from the start. She had always suspected that Link harbored feelings for Sheik and his actions to sabotage their relationship only verified her suscipions. Of course, she didn't approve of his actions or manipulations but what could she have done? She did not like to get involved in their petty disputes or take sides. Sometimes, they had to work out matters among themselves.

"When have you been in any of the other temples?" Impa inquired since she had not heard him speak of this before, "they are sacred places and dangerous unless you are invited inside by the Sage or one of the priests."

"I went in the Forest Temple with my father," Link said, quietly, "and that is where he died, protecting me from one of the Stalfos Knights that guarded the place. If it wasn't for Saria, who turned out to be the Forest Sage, I would have died as well."

In the seven years that he had lived with them, Impa had never heard Link speak of his father or how he had died. She knew that Cyrill had been a scholar and a knight of the Royal Guard but the second had merely been a title that he had held. He had never wanted to be in the king's service since he was more interested in studying the history and folklore of Hyrule than wielding a weapon in its defense. He had only taken the position to please his father but it had been in vain. He had been disowned shortly after for marrying what his father had considered a peasant but Cyrill had said that Allegra had been well worth it.

"I am sorry," Impa stated, squeezing his shoulder for support, "but I think it is time for you to face your fear and put the past behind you."

"I know," Link sighed, "but it is hard when you saw your father die at the hands of an undead creature and then have to go into a temple infested with even more. Why can't you just get rid of them?"

"I can only purge so much of the evil from the temple," she explained, "to cleanse the temple completely would require the presence of a hero chosen by the gods. Since he is just a legend from days past, I cleanse the rooms and passages that we use and leave the others as they are."

"I bet Oni could cleanse the temple completely," Link remarked, thinking about his skill with a weapon as he slowly followed Impa, "and he would probably find the exercise fun."

"Oni is not the hero chosen by the Triad," Impa informed with a smile, "and in order to fully cleanse the temple, you need a specific weapon. Oni does own an impressive blade but it is not the sacred sword that vanquishes all evil."

Link sighed and listened to Impa rattle on. He thought going into the Shadow Temple was bad enough but now he had to endure one of her history lessons. He knew all about the legendary hero that she spoke of since his father had been fascinated with the ancient legends as well. He managed to jump across the first chasm with no problem but when he walked into the main chamber, he shivered as he looked around the room and then shuddered violently when he saw the fake wall that hid the doorway to the crypt.

The memories resurfaced at that moment as he tried to calm his all ready racing heart. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he hated himself for feeling so weak. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and knew that if Shad could willingly walk these halls, then so could he. Maybe the rest of the temple wasn't as bad as what he saw during his first visit.

He then forced his eyes toward the door across the second chasm. He knew there was no way that he could cross it without some sort of help. Before he could even ask, Impa made several gestures with her hands that made a translucent bridge appear over the bottomless chasm.

"It may not look solid but it will hold your weight," she smiled as he hesitated before he stepped on the bridge.

He did not doubt Impa's ability but still how would you like to cross what appeared to be a bottomless pit on a bridge that you could see through? Impa did not rush Link across but let him take his time which he was grateful. When they reached the ledge, Impa made another gesture as the iron bars raised and allowed them deeper into the temple. Link took a deep breath as he followed Impa down a long hallway into a circular room with several doors.

Impa was about to say something when they heard the sound of footsteps. A pair of acolytes came running through the eastern door into the chamber. They both were dressed in purple robes and had to take a moment to catch their breath.

"Lady Impa," the taller boy began as they both bowed before her, "we have a problem. Against our protests, Shad went into the old well and is trapped. We are unable to get him out and require your assistance."

Impa sighed and made a face that was very familiar to Link from all the times he had gotten into trouble with her. He grinned since he thought the situation was funny especially if it caused Shad any pain.

"I thought I warned all of you to stay away from the old well," Impa remarked as the three in her presence shivered from the icy tone of her voice, "it is too dangerous to explore and once housed an evil spirit. I can't believe you had the audacity to disobey me."

She sighed and made the gesture of the three across her chest in frustration as she muttered something inaudible beneath her breath.

"Makin, you are to come with me," she instructed, "Janos, escort Link to the inner sanctum. I shall return shortly."

Both of the acolytes nodded as Impa and Makin left the way they had entered. Link turned to Janos, who pulled the hood over his head.

"Follow me," he said, simply as they went through the door that the two boys had come through. Janos did not say anything more as Link followed the boy who had to be about his age or younger. Unlike Sheik, he did not know many of the acolytes or priests in the temple. He did not have that much contact with them since he had refused to come into the temple for seven years. The door led them into another hallway that was long, winding and dark.

The torches on the wall flickered from the occasional draft and made the place seem even more forboding and forbidden. There were several doors lining the hall but they followed the corridor as it descended down. Link shivered as the temperature dropped several degrees. A shadow in an adjoining hallway caught his attention as he turned to look since it resembled a person. Link paused to look and that small distraction was enough to get him into trouble.

He squinted his eyes for a better look but the shadow vanished as suddenly as it appeared. When he turned back to his guide, his mouth dropped. The hallway was empty and Janos was nowhere in sight.

"Oh great," he murmured, taking a torch from a bracket on the wall, "this is just wonderful."

He turned to look in each direction since they had come across an intersection but there was no sign of any movement. It was dead still and too quiet for his liking.

"Is anyone there?" Link called in the empty corridor and shivered when there was no reply. He hated himself for losing sight of the acolyte when he had turned to look. When he had saw nothing but the suffocating darkness that permeated this place, he had turned back around to find his guide missing as though he had never been there in the first place.

"Oh great," he murmured as the torch he held flickered and he prayed to Farore that it would not go out, "Impa said I had nothing to worry about but now I'm lost in this damn temple. I would do anything to be with Sheik right now. I would prefer to be molested by Ruto than in this horrible place."

His ear twitched as a low moan caught his attention; making him shiver as his eyes darted around to see if he could find the source.

"Do I really want to know what that is?" he ask as he shivered violently but then the moan turned into hysterical laughter. His head turned suddenly to his right thinking that someone was standing beside of him since he could swear that he felt a breath on his ear.

"This isn't funny," he demanded, getting angry and frustrated at his situation, "who is there?"

He didn't expect an answer but one came anyway and the voice chilled him to the bone.

"Do you really want to know?" a voice whispered as he turned his head in every direction, trying to find the source, "I don't think you do. Are you scared?"

Link shut his eyes tightly as his lips moved in prayer. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him or Impa was trying to teach him a lesson but she was not capable of playing a joke or was she so cruel. He shivered and shuddered when he felt a hand ghost over his arm and move over other parts of his body. He couldn't handle being molested by nothing as he screamed and started to run. Of course, he had no idea where he was going since he was all ready lost.

"Why couldn't they modernize this place and install proper lighting with exits?" he grumbled as he darted through the corridors with his torch flickering and threatening to go out. He was forced to stop to catch his breath as he darted into a room but then his eyes went wide when bars slammed down over the door and trapped him inside. His eyes darted around wildly, looking for another exit but when he found none the saliva got stuck in his throat.

"Not again," he whined, wishing that Sheik or Impa or Oni was with him. That was when he noticed what was in the room with him. There were six coffins laid out in two neat rows as he swallowed hard and fear enveloped him. It wasn't a Dead Hand but something that he feared even worse.

"IMPA!" he shouted as he heard the cruel laughter once again but saw no one as he put his torch into a bracket on the wall after lighting the other one. That was when he heard a sound that made his body fill with fear and dread. One of the coffin lids was moving on its own as shivers went down his spine and his heart began to race. He had to get out of this room now.

"IMPA! ANYONE!" he screamed as he pounded on the door but stopped when his hands began to hurt from the metal bars. Tears started to fall from his eyes as the room shook slightly when the lid fell to the floor with an ominous thud.

"Oh shit," he murmured as he got the courage to turn around and the sight that greeted him made him nauseous. A bandaged figure rose slowly from the coffin. It was a Gibdos; a relative of a ReDead and just as deadly. He heard no sound from the corridor outside as his eyes darted around the floor. He needed a weapon to defend himself with and all he saw was a skeleton slumped against one wall, a sword and shield laying near its hands.

Link had no time to think about the man's fate as he grabbed the rusty sword and shield. He swallowed nervously as he held the sword in his left hand with the shield in his right and when he twirled the weapon, something unexpected happened. A feeling of calm swept over him and he no longer felt any fear; only courage. Like a ReDead, a Gibdos was blind and found its prey by sound. When it heard Link shake the rust off the shield to reveal the Hylian crest, it moved slowly toward him.

Unfortunately for the creature, Link was faster and more agile. After all, he had lived with a Sheikah family for the past seven years and had endured some training; although not a lot since he had not shown a talent for it until now. Link found himself moving in a way that he never had. He felt like he had fought this creature before as he smiled.

The Gibdos tried to grab him but he was faster. He dove to its right in a roll, jumped to his feet and slashed the Gibdos from behind. The creature shrieked from the assault and using speed that Link did not know he possessed, he quickly slashed at it again. A second scream erupted from its decaying lips and it paralyzed Link where he stood.

He couldn't move, he was frozen in place from the horrible sound as the Gibdos recovered and approached with its arms held wide for an embrace that meant death for its victim. Link whimpered as he tried to make his body move but then suddenly felt that serene feeling once more. He thought he saw an outline of a triangle glow on the top of his left hand as he fought the fear and made himself move. Right when the Gibdos was about to grab him, he broke free from its grip. He used the same maneuver again; something his mind told him was a Back Slice but rolled to the left instead of the right.

He slashed away at its unprotected back as it howled and then fell to the floor with a thud. It did not attempt to rise again.

"Thank Farore," Link whispered, wiping his sweaty brow on the sleeve of his sweatshirt, "I hope that is the only one."

His eyes darted back to the coffins but none of the others made a sound. Link sighed with relief but the lump in his throat did not move. The bars were still covering the door. He knew that meant the battle wasn't over.

Nothing in the chamber moved so why wasn't the door opening?

"Impressive," a voice echoed around the chamber as Link's eyes darted about to try and find the source, "but not impressive enough."

Before he had time to prepare himself for an attack, a shadow jumped out from behind a coffin, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. The impact was enough to knock the breath from his body and send the two torches to the ground. They went out and plunged the room into total darkness. Link struggled to regain his breath as the hand released the hold on his throat so he could breathe.

He was afraid to open his eyes since he did not want to see the creature that held him. It was no use to try and fight since his attacker had him securely pinned to the wall. When he opened his eyes, he finally saw the source of the laughter and his heart jumped to his throat. He was staring into a pair of blood red eyes and unlike Sheik or Impa's, they held no warmth; only hate and malice.

"This seems vaguely familiar," the figure smirked but all Link could see was his eyes and the vague outline of a figure if he squinted hard enough, "times have certainly changed, haven't they? I haven't seen you in quite some time. What have you been up too?"

"Who are you?" Link whispered since he could feel that whatever this shadow was; it was solid and why did it seem familiar to him, "why are you doing this to me?"

"Who am I?" he laughed, wickedly, "my my, what has befallen Hyrule if you don't know who or rather what I am? I am your worse nightmare come to life, I am-"

Whatever else the shadow was going to say was interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the corridor. The bars raised from the doorway as a light shone into the room. Link was dropped suddenly and landed with a thump on the ground as he rubbed his throat from where he had been held. He was not surprised to see Impa walk through the door with a torch in hand. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light since the room had been pitch black after the torches had been knocked out by the impact.

"Did you see it?" Link shrieked, running toward Impa, who looked relieved that he was safe, "did you see the shadow?"

"I saw nothing," she replied as she looked him over for injuries and saw the shield on his arm and a sword in his hand, "are you all right? I feared the worse when Janos told me he had lost you. Did you do this?" She motioned to the deceased Gibdos that was lying on the floor where it had fell from his blows. It was slowly melting into a puddle of black tar.

"I'm fine," Link said in a dismissive tone since he was disappointed that she had not saw the shadow, "yeah, I did. I didn't have a choice. It was coming toward me and I had to defend myself. I got the sword and shield from that poor guy, who wasn't as forunate as I." He motioned to the skeleton against the wall.

"I'm glad to see that some of my lessons paid off," Impa mused with a smile, "since you defeated a Gibdos, I assume you overcame your fear of the temple."

"Not in the slightest," Link admitted as he shivered, thinking about the shadow he had faced, "I still hate this place _and now I have something even worse to fear."_

He threw both the sword and shield to the ground near their previous owner and shivered as he looked around the room. Impa smiled as she walked forward and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. For once, Link did not shy away from the physical contact. Usually the only person he liked to touch was Sheik, he avoided both her and Oni for some reason.

"I'm going to be nice for once," Impa murmured as she warped the both of them to the exit, "and give you the rest of the day to rest. I think you deserve it after that debacle."

"Thanks, Impa," he murmured as his eyes darted around the temple, still looking for signs of the shadow, "I think I need it."

"But don't tell anyone but Oni about this," she smirked as the sunlight felt good on his face. It drove the darkness away, "otherwise, I will never live it down."

A short distance away, standing on a hill, a solitary figure stood with his hands on his hips. From a distance, many would think that it was Link since he looked almost identical to him but with some differences that included his coloring and clothes.

"I'm finally free!" he shouted as he held his arms wide in victory as he laughed, "it took the brat long enough to return to the temple and give me the power I needed to regain my true form. I was getting tired of existing in that hell hole as a mere shadow of what I once was."

His red eyes darted around the landscape seeing nothing that looked familiar. Everything had changed since he had took refuge in the temple and he rather liked it. A grin formed on his face as his fangs glistened in the sun.

"My, my, times have definitely changed," Dark Link smirked as he looked around at this new world, "and I think I'm going to like it."

R & R

AS


End file.
